On The Rooftop
by Cielo-negro
Summary: It isn't strange that he skips classes, it was normal and all because of what he thought of himself. Because of how useless he was. 1827, oneshot.


Useless, useless, _useless._

That was all he was.

He, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was useless and he knew it, always did and always will. He wasn't stupid. Naïve maybe but not stupid, just useless.

It was no surprise that he skips class often. What would he do there? His thoughts will always wander, his answers were always wrong if it wasn't for those times in which Gokudera tells him the answer- which was at every question now. He was useless in class- the only reason that he has friends is because of his relationship with the _mafia._

He could never protect his friends. It's the Dying Will Flame that does- never him because that isn't him, Tsuna can feel and the Flame can't. (But the Sky fails to notice how much he is loved and admired by his friends- that he gives them strength and hope).

And here he was, skipping class on the rooftop, the best location to not be bothered by bullies. No one has the courage to venture in Hibari Kyoya's territory. Tsunayoshi, lost in his thoughts, forgot all about it and wants to forget everything that the mafia gave him. He doesn't want to be part of it (but he doesn't notice that the others don't want to forget this. The mafia led them to him).

The heir sat down on the floor with his back against the fence, staring at the exit for signs of movement before they trailed upwards towards the sky.

He was so much like the sky. The Mist –the reality– will rise. The Clouds –the feelings– will gather. The Rain –the tears– will fall. The Lightning –the pain– will strike. The Storm –the sobs- will rage. The Sun –the smile– will appear. So fitting was he of having the role of the sky… fitting… but he was useless (never once noticing the looks of pure unmasked love that his guardians gave him, the touches nor their hearts breaking when he said he liked a girl).

So there he was now. Crouching on the ground, crying silently –because the noise will alert someone and he didn't want that. Deep in his pain, drowning really, he never heard the door open or the nearing footsteps. Never once moving from his position, never seeing an older boy sit down besides him but he heard his voice.

"Herbivore, why are you skipping class in favor of crying? Get to class. It's disgusting."_ painful sight _but the Cloud guardian will never say those last two words. He knows that he is unwanted.

When no answers came, the skylark couldn't find the will to bite him to death, he knew if he did he'll see the tears. The lark just settled for putting his jacket over the younger's shoulders and gathered him in his chest. After all, wasn't this what one does to comfort the one they like?

Hibari felt hands fisting on his shirt and tears wetting it. There was no longer silence, Tsuna's crying had a little bit of hiccups and little noises. For the Sky it felt like mere seconds –comfortable, safe, seconds in which he felt _loved_- while for the Cloud it felt like hours- sad and melancholic yet happy because he had the sky in his arms. Tsuna raised his head and looked at his Cloud guardians eyes.

Then… they parted.

The Sky feeling relieved, the Clouds longing for more contact but it's ok, he'll take what he can.

Taking off the given jacket, Tsunayoshi offered it back to it's owner. Hibari took the jacket with one of his hands, purposely touching Tsuna's hand, lingering but just for a few milliseconds.

"Thank you." whispered the Vongola Decimo while giving a grateful smile.

The whisper wasn't loud but to Hibari it was the only sound, words, in the rooftop and they ringed in his ears. Echoing. The smile was sincere and it wasn't that big but it was the only thing the skylark could see and sometimes he still does.

That day in the rooftop was a day of hope. _"Maybe I am loved"_. Loved back or loved for who I am. The thought overpowering the others, spreading excitement and delight through their bodies.

Hibari made a note to confess his feelings one of these days, before it was too late.

Tsuna wondered silently what was that was happening to his heart every time he saw Hibari after that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though it was written fast and messily, I hope that you enjoy. Constructive criticism and reviews as random as "I like lemon pie" will be welcomed.


End file.
